HUTAN
by kadalbotak
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya kalo Naruto terjebak di tengah hutan bersama seorang gadis. Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan?. -AU. OOC. Oneshot.-


Naruto belong to Masashi Kisimoto-sensei

Warning : - AU, OOC, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

- Cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal. Jadi kalo ada sedikit kesamaan, itu bukan unsur kesengajaan.

- Kalo gak keberatan, minta reviewnya ya. Happy reading.-

* * *

**HUTAN**

"SELAMAT DATANG DI KAWASAN GUNUNG RYUSHIMA" Tulisan berwarna hitam tersebut terpampang jelas di depan sebuah gerbang putih yang sebagian catnya telah terkelupas. Empat orang itu hanya berdiri sambil membaca tulisan yang terpampang di gerbang masuk kawasan gunung Ryushima. Mereka berjejer rapi seperti sedang berbaris untuk upacara. Terlihat dari paling kanan seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan mempunyai lukisan wajah taring berwarna merah. Ia membaca sambil menunjuk papan nama di atasnya.

Bergeser ke samping kiri si pemuda berambut coklat, ada seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hijau dan mempunyai rambut dan alis yang super tebal. Ia membaca sambil sesekali membetulkan posisi tasnya yang sedikit kurang nyaman.

Lalu di samping kiri si pemuda serba hijau, ada seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut hitam yang di kuncir kebelakang. Ada sedikit raut malas dalam wajahnya.

Dan yang paling kiri, adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan bola mata berwarna biru. Ia terlihat cukup bersemangat. Berbeda dengan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Mereka memperhatikan tulisan itu dengan seksama, lalu bercakap-cakap untuk sesaat. Tak lama kemudian mereka melangkah masuk ke kawasan gunung Ryushima.

Jika di lihat dari penampilan dan barang bawaan mereka, sepertinya mereka adalah para pecinta alam.

.

.

.

Gunung Ryushima. Sebuah gunung dengan tinggi sekitar 3700 meter di atas permukaan laut. Sebuah gunung di pinggiran Konoha yang masih asri dan nyaman, dengan banyak pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi, serta hewan-hewan liar yang terkadang masih dapat di jumpai di sekitar gunung itu. Berbeda dengan pusat kota Konoha yang sangat padat oleh gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan pusat-pusat perbelanjaan. Bila diibaratkan, mungkin Ryushima adalah oasis di tengah padang beton.

.

.

.

"Waaa. Aku tak pernah menyangka disini begitu indah, padahal baru di kaki gunung. Lihat pohon-pohon yang rindang itu. Juga udaranya yang sejuk dan juga kabut-kabut tipis di sela-sela pohon itu." Suara seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hijau membuka keheningan pagi itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan Lee, tempat ini menakjubkan." Suara pemuda berambut coklat menyahut ketakjuban temannya.

" Kadang-kadang kau bisa di andalkan juga Kiba." Lee tertawa ke arah Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Ia tertawa kegirangan.

"Berarti kalau biasa, aku tidak bisa diandalkan?. Ah, sial." Kiba sedikit kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

"Haaa. Seperti biasanya kalian terlihat begitu mesra. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang. Ahhh! Benar, ciuman selamat pagi. Cuuu... cuuuu... Seperti itu." Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menggoda mereka berdua.

"Sialan kau Naruto!. Ciuman selamat pagi dengkulmu!." Kiba melempar beenie yang sedang ia pegang.

"Mati aku." Naruto menghindar dengan cepat.

"Buugg!." Lemparan keras beenie Kiba tepat mengenai wajah. Namun bukan wajah Naruto yang terkena, tapi wajah Shikamaru yang tepat ada di belakang Naruto.

"Terima kasih Kiba. Aku merasa lebih hangat sekarang, beenie mu sangat membantu." Shikamaru menjawab dengan wajah datar, tak berekspresi.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku Shikamaru." Kiba tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ngomong-ngomong ayo kita lapor dulu ke pos penjagaan!" Lee mengingatkan teman-temannya.

"Posnya di depan." Kiba menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangunan berwarna putih tak jauh di depan mereka.

Mereka berjalan perlahan ke arah sebuah bangunan yang merupakan sebuah pos penjagaan dan pengamatan Gunung Ryushima.

.

.

"Permisi!." Shikamaru berteriak dengan cukup keras. Seperti biasanya jika keempat orang ini pergi mendaki gunung atau pun yang lainnya, pastilah masalah perijinan atau yang ada sangkut-pautnya dengan birokrasi pasti mereka serahkan pada Shikamaru.

Seorang lelaki setengah baya muncul dari balik pintu berwarna coklat itu. Umurnya pastilah sekitar 40-45 tahunan. Ia memakai kaca mata berbentuk persegi panjang dan sepertinya minus di kaca mata itu cukup besar. Pria itu membuka daun pintu sedikit lebih lebar. "Silahkan masuk!."

Mereka berlima sudah duduk di kursi ruang tamu itu. Shikamaru duduk paling dekat dengan pria paruh baya itu.

"Ada keperluan apa adik-adik datang kesini?" Pria itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Begini paman, kami ingin meminta ijin untuk mendaki di gunung ini." Shikamaru menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka.

"Lalu dari mana adik-adik ini?" Pria itu kembali bertanya. Ia sesekali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang tidak sesuai.

"Kami semua dari Universitas Haseda." Shikamaru kembali menjelaskan.

"Oh.. Haseda ya? Lalu, ada keperluan apa adik-adik ini ingin mendaki?" pria itu sedikit menyelidiki.

"Kami hanya ingin liburan paman, sambil menikmati udara gunung." Shikamaru menjawab dengan santai.

Pria itu sedikit terdiam. Mungkin ia sedang berpikir. "Baiklah, tapi terlebih dahulu tolong isi formulir ini. Ini adalah data diri dari adik-adik sekalian"

Selama beberapa menit mereka mengisi formulir data diri itu, lalu mereka menyerahkannya pada paman itu.

"Saya hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa kondisi di gunung akan sulit di prediksi jadi karena itu, saya ingin kalian berhati-hati dan jangan bertindak gegabah." Pria itu memberi pengarahan pada mereka berempat. "Serta gunakanlah jalur pendakian yang ada!."

"Baik paman kami akan berhati-hati. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya." Setelah mereka berterima kasih, mereka bergegas pergi untuk mendaki gunung.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalur pendakian sambil sesekali memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Memperhatikan pohon-pohon tinggi di sepanjang jalan itu, tak jarang mereka juga menemukan bunga-bunga liar yang cukup indah. Namun tiba-tiba sebagai orang yang berjalan paling depan Kiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Kiba?" Shikamaru penasaran melihat Kiba yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Lihat di depan!" Kiba menunjuk kearah depan mereka.

Ternyata jalur pendakian yang akan mereka lewati tertutup oleh longsoran tanah yang sangat banyak. Sulit bagi mereka untuk melewatinya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita harus membatalkan pendakian ini?" Lee terlihat khawatir.

"Tapi kita sudah sejauh ini." Naruto menimpali pertanyaan Lee.

"Mustahil untuk melewatinya." Shikamaru jongkok sambil memperhatikan longsoran tanah di depannya.

"Lalu harus bagaimana?" Lee kembali bertanya.

"Aku tahu jalan pintas, tapi aku tak terlalu yakin." Kiba sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi." Naruto terlihat tak sabar.

"Tapi, jalurnya terlalu berbahaya." Kecemasan terlihat di wajah Kiba.

"Tapi kita sudah sejauh ini, sayang kan jika harus kembali." Naruto berkata sambil berjongkok menahan dagunya.

"Begini saja, kita tanya pendapat mereka berdua." Kiba memberikan solusi. Namun sebenarnya ia tak terlalu yakin dengan pendapat mengambil jalan pintas itu. Kiba melirik kearah lee. "Hoi. Lee Bagaimana pendapatmu?."

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba? Namun aku hanya berharap tak ada hewan buas disana, jika pun ada aku harap Naruto yang duluan dimakan." Lee mengakhiri jawabannya dengan tawa yang keras. Ia lalu menenggak air mineral yang sedari tadi di genggamnya.

"Dasar kau alis tebal!." Naruto berteriak kearah Lee.

Kiba tertawa mendengar jawaban Rock Lee. "OK. Lee setuju. Berarti tinggal kau Shikamaru." Kiba melirik kearah Shikamaru. "Jika dilihat dari ekspresimu, kau terlihat pasrah dan tak berdaya dan kurasa itu berarti setuju."

"Dasar kau! Paling bisa meledek orang." Shikamaru melempar air mineral kearah Kiba.

"Sankyu..." Kiba menenggak air mineral dari Shikamaru. Ia lalu merapikan barang-barangnya. "Karena kalian semua sudah setuju, ayo ikuti aku."

.

.

Mereka masuk lebih dalam ke hutan, berjalan menembus lebatnya pohon-pohon. Mereka berjalan diiringi suara burung-burung dan hewan hutan lainnya. Matahari yang hampir tinggi tak bisa menembus lebatnya hutan, sehingga tanah yang basah oleh hujan pun tak bisa mengering dengan cepat.

"Kiba, apa masih jauh?" Lee berjalan dengan nafas tersengal.

"Lumayan." Kiba tak kalah parah kondisinya dengan Lee. "Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu. Hoi Shikamaru, Naruto, ayo kita istiraha-"

Kiba melirik kearah belakang, kearah Shikamaru dan Naruto. Dan ternyata mereka telah terlebih dahulu bersantai, bersender ke batang pepohonan sambil minum air mineral.

"Hei kalian. Kalau mau istirahat, bilang dulu!" Kiba kesal pada mereka berdua.

Shikamaru melambai pada Kiba dan Lee. "Yo."

"Hoi!. Apa-apaan 'Yo' mu itu!." Kiba berteriak.

"Tenanglah Shikamaru. No woman, no cry." Naruto ikut menenangkan Kiba

"Hoooii!. Apa-apaan juga kau Naruto, kita tidak sedang membicarakan wanita, dan juga apa-apaan kau mangutip kata-kata Bob Marley?!." Kiba berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Tenanglah Kiba. Ayo kita bergabung bersama mereka." Lee berjalan kearah mereka berdua sambil mendorong punggung Kiba.

"Dasar mereka itu." Kiba berjalan dengan kesal.

Mereka bersantai di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang, duduk diantara akar-akar pohon yang kokoh. Angin menghembus, membawa aroma-aroma hutan. suasana yang nyaman ini seperti membuat mereka lupa sejenak akan kepenatan kota, kesibukan yang selalu menjebak, udara yang kotor atau bahkan hal yang lebih buruk yaitu pikiran yang kotor.

Kiba berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, ia membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor. "Aku mau berkeliling dulu."

"Jangan pergi sendiri, terlalu berbahaya." Lee mengingatkan.

"Aku akan pergi dengannya." Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah." Lee kembali mengingatkan.

.

.

.

Kiba dan Naruto berdiri di pinggiran sebuah jurang yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul. Sebuah jurang yang cukup dalam dan berbahaya. Tapi pemandangan di pinggir jurang tersebut sangat indah. Mereka hampir bisa melihat seluruh bagian gunung dari bibir jurang tersebut, serta akar-akar pohon yang menjulur kearah luar jurang pun menambah kesan yang luar biasa.

Kiba duduk di atas akar pohon yang cukup besar di pinggiran jurang. Ia memperhatikan pemandangan yang indah di bawahnya.

"Naruto." Kiba memanggil.

"Apa?" Naruto sedang asyik memainkan kotoran monyet di dekatnya.

Kiba melirik kearah Naruto, ia geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan temannya. "Apa kau selalu sejorok itu."

Naruto senyum-senyum tak jelas kearah Kiba. "Terkadang."

"Dasar kau ini. Lebih baik kau lupakan benda menjijikan itu dan lihatlah pemandangan." Kiba mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto dari kejorokannya.

Naruto tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat kelakuannya. "Ternyata, aku benar-benar jorok."

"Sangat." Kiba menekankan kata-katanya.

Naruto berjalan kearah Kiba dan ikut duduk disampingnya di atas akar pohon. "Pemandangan yang cukup indah."

"Ya, benar-benar indah." Kiba mengamini kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku ingin lebih lama disini tapi, tidakkah kita terlalu lama meninggalkan mereka." Naruto mengingatkan.

"Kau benar. Ayo kita kembali." Kiba berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Namun, ia heran kenapa langit berputar. Dan mengapa ia tak bisa menginjak apapun. Ia berpikir apakah itu hanya khayalan, apakah ia sedang bermimpi. Tapi ternyata alasan ia tak bisa menginjak apapun adalah karena ia terpelanting kearah belakang. Ia kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Naruto terbelalak melihat temannya akan terjatuh kearah jurang. Seketika itu pula ia berusaha menangkap Kiba. Ia mencoba menangkap tubuh Kiba, tapi ia hanya bisa menangkap tangannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Kiba sangat erat. Ia tak ingin melihat temannya terjatuh dan berakhir menjadi pecahan-pecahan.

"Kiba apa kau baik-baik saja." Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Kiba.

Ekspresi ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajah Kiba. "Aku tidak ingin mati Naruto!."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan mati." Naruto berusaha keras menarik Kiba keatas.

"Shikamaru! Lee!." Naruto berteriak memanggil mereka berdua.

"Shikamaru! Lee!" Naruto terus memanggil mereka berdua. Naruto memanggil berkali-kali.

Keringat mulai bercucuran di tangan Naruto dan Kiba, membuat pegangan mereka mulai mengendur. Naruto kemudian menggenggam Kiba dengan kedua tangannya, memastikan Kiba takkan terlepas.

"Shikamaru! Lee!" Naruto terus memanggil mereka berdua.

Tangan Naruto mulai lemas menahan Kiba, namun ia terus berusaha agar genggamannya tak terlepas.

"Naruto. Ini mungkin saat terakhirku. Jika nanti aku mati, aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku dan juga mendo'akanku." Kiba merasa ia tak ada harapan lagi.

"Ini bukan drama bodoh!. Kau akan hidup." Naruto meyakinkan Kiba bahwa ia akan selamat.

"Naruto! Kiba!" Suara memanggil terdengar di kejauhan.

"Lihat Kiba, mereka datang." Naruto lega kedua temannya sudah dekat.

Shikamaru dan Lee berlari dengan tergesa-gesa kearah Naruto dan Kiba.

"Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja?" Shikamaru dan Lee terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Cepat bantu aku mengangkat Kiba!" Naruto terlihat sangat kepayahan menahan Kiba.

"Astaga Naruto, apa yang terjadi?!" Shikamaru terlihat sangat terkejut. Ia ingin berpikir itu hanyalah sebuah kejadian dalam drama televisi, namun saat ini apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah sebuah drama.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat bantu aku!" Naruto berusaha mati-matian menahan Kiba agar tak terjatuh.

"Baik-baik. Apa kau bisa mengangkatnya lebih tinggi, supaya aku bisa mengangkat tubuhnya?!" Shikamaru coba meraih tubuh Kiba.

"Sulit." Nafas Naruto terengah-engah, keringat mengucur deras.

"Kiba apa kau bisa meraih tali?" Lee berteriak kearah Kiba.

"Tangan kiriku sepertinya terkilir, aku tak bisa menggerakkannya." Kiba masih menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat.

"Sial, kalau terus begini bisa berbahaya." Shikamaru berusaha mencari cara.

"Aku akan menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Kalian harus bisa menariknya." Naruto mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

"Berhati-hatilah." Lee terlihat khawatir.

"Baiklah, aku mulai." Naruto mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, ia menarik Kiba kearah kanan tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Kiba terangkat keatas, dengan sigap Shikamaru dan Lee menarik tubuh Kiba. Lee dan Shikamaru menarik Kiba ke pinggiran jurang dan membaringkannya. Mereka lalu duduk disampingnya dan memeriksa kondisinya.

Shikamaru lalu melirik kearah Naruto, ingin memastikan ia baik-baik saja. "Naruto kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak terlalu." Naruto berjalan dengan lunglai, ia kehilangan semua tenaga saat ia menarik Kiba. Ia lalu berjalan menjauhi pinggiran jurang. Namun tiba-tiba hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Tanah yang diinjak Naruto longsor. Naruto terjun bebas kebawah jurang.

.

.

.

Semuanya terasa ringan. Dan juga, biru sekali langit hari ini. Aku tak pernah menyadarinya. Atau mungkin, aku hanya enggan menyadarinya. Beginikah rasanya jadi batu yang dilempar? Tak pernah kusadari sebelumnya. Atau beginikah daun jatuh? Melayang dan menjadi tumpukan. Sakitkah terhempas? Atau aku takkan merasakan apa-apa?. Kukira kematian yang dramatis itu hanya ada dalam drama televisi, ternyata aku salah. Terlepas dari semua itu, hanya satu hal yang kuinginkan. Semua berlangsung dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Gelap. Mengapa begitu gelap disini?. Apa ini yang namanya mati?. Apakah mati itu gelap?. Kadang aku berpikir, kemanakah saat aku mati. Apakah ke surga, atau neraka ataukah tak kemana pun. Itu semua sangat membingungkan. Lalu jika kau tak pergi kemana pun, apakah yang akan kau lakukan?.

Cahaya. Aku melihat cahaya. Sebuah titik cahaya. Namun membias dan tak jelas. Apa aku harus melihatnya? Ataukah aku hanya harus duduk disini menunggunya?. Untuk berapa lama?. Mungkin, tak ada salahnya aku melihatnya. Ahhh... membesar. Cahaya itu membesar. Cahaya itu mengelilingiku. Aku menjadi cahaya.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara lembut seorang gadis terdengar. Gadis itu duduk bersender pada batang kayu yang telah roboh. Ia duduk tepat di samping Naruto.

Naruto mulai membuka matanya. Pandangannya masih samar, namun suara gadis itu terdengar jelas. Ia merasa sangat bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Sesaat sebelumnya ia sedang menanti kematian. Namun, mengapa sekarang ia seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Pandangan Naruto sudah jelas sekarang. Ia melirik kearah gadis itu. Seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna indigo. Ia membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan menjuntai kebawah. Matanya yang berwarna lavender membawa keteduhan bagi orang yang menatapnya. ia pun memakai gaun berwarna hitam yang polos, namun kepolosan itu pula yang membawa kesan anggun. Namun terlepas dari semua itu, ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Naruto tanyakan padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?." Naruto bertanya pada gadis itu. Ia bingung sekali dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Sepertinya, kau terjatuh dari jurang." Gadis itu menjawab dengan singkat. Namun kesingkatan itu pula yang membuat Naruto masih penasaran.

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa disini." Naruto kembali bertanya. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tak sengaja melihatmu terbaring di bawah jurang, setelah itu aku membawamu kesini." Gadis itu kembali menjelaskan.

"Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku harus kembali ke tempat teman-temanku." Naruto bangkit dan mencoba berdiri namun, ia terjatuh dan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kaki kirinya.

Naruto terkejut melihat gadis itu mendekatinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!."

"Kakimu patah." gadis itu membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Aku harus cepat kembali ke tempat teman-temanku." Naruto bersikeras pada keinginannya. Ia melepaskan tangan gadis itu. Dan sekali lagi Naruto terjatuh. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Kau takkan bisa berjalan jauh dengan kondisimu sekarang. Lebih baik kau menunggu sampai teman-temanmu mencarimu." Gadis itu duduk diatas sebuah batang pohon yang cukup besar. Ia mencoba meyakinkan Naruto.

"Lagipula siapa kau ini? Mengapa bisa ada di tengah hutan?" Naruto menatap gadis itu tajam. ia memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan seksama.

"Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Hinata." Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Naruto." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia masih memperhatikan gadis itu, ia masih curiga padanya.

"Semenjak tadi tatapanmu tajam sekali Naruto. Apa kau suka padaku?" Gadis itu tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Leluconmu sungguh buruk." Kecurigaan Naruto perlahan-lahan berkurang. Tapi, tak tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa gadis itu memang cantik.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum melihat ekspresi Naruto yang malu mendengar pertanyaannya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan mengikutimu saranmu. Menunggu disini." Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di tanah.

"Aku tak menyarankanmu menunggu disini." Gadis itu melirik kearah Naruto.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang?." Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Aku memang menyuruhmu menunggu teman-temanmu. Tapi tak disini." Gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Lalu dimana?" Naruto kembali dibuat bingung.

"Tempatku." Gadis itu berkata singkat. Ia lalu mendekati Naruto.

Naruto hanya melongo melihat gadis itu. Ia masih berpikir apakah ini keputusan yang baik?. Apa ia akan baik-baik saja?.

"Tenang saja, aku takkan berbuat sesuatu yang aneh padamu." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah." Naruto menerima uluran tangan gadis itu.

"Aku akan memapahmu sampai tempatku." Gadis itu langsung mengambil posisi untuk memapah Naruto.

"Baiklah." Naruto pasrah di papah oleh gadis itu menuju tempatnya. Dan juga karena ia tak ingin jadi makan malam serigala yang ada di hutan ini.

.

.

.

Dengan masih menahan sakitnya, Naruto berjalan cukup jauh menembus hutan. Dari kejauhan ia mendengar suara gemercik air. Awalnya ia ragu dengan apa yang ia dengar. Namun, lama kelamaan suara itu semakin jelas terdengar. Dan benar saja, saat ini tepat di depan matanya ada sebuah air terjun yang sangat indah. Air terjun itu keluar dari sela bebatuan dan membentuk kolam dibawahnya. Disana pun ada sebuah pelangi, hasil dari percikan-percikan air. Bisa dikatakan itu adalah tempat yang sangat indah.

"Dimana kita?" Naruto merasa takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Air terjun di tengah hutan." Gadis itu menjelaskan.

"Di tengah hutan ada air terjun seindah ini?." Naruto terkagum-kagum. Ia belum pernah melihat air terjun seindah ini.

"Indah bukan?." Gadis itu melihat kearah air terjun sekaligus memapah Naruto.

"Sangat. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa tempatmu masih jauh?." Naruto terlihat sudah tidak tahan menahan sakit kakinya.

"Sudah dekat. Beberapa langkah lagi kedepan." Gadis itu menunjuk kearah depan mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto mencoba menahan sakitnya.

Naruto dan gadis itu berjalan kearah kanan, sedikit menjauhi air terjun. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah sampai." Gadis itu berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Oh, sudah sampai?. Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia mencari-cari rumah, atau sesuatu yang mirip seperti rumah. Namun, ia tak menemukan apapun. "Lalu dimana rumahmu?"

"Aku tak berkata rumah. Aku hanya berkata tempatku tinggal. Dan disanalah tempatku tinggal." Gadis itu menunjuk kearah sebuah mulut gua yang tak jauh di dekat mereka.

Naruto melirik kearah gua itu. Gua yang gelap dan terkesan menyeramkan. "Kau tinggal disana?"

"Benar. apa ada yang salah?" Gadis itu berkata dengan dingin.

"Ahhh, tidak. Hanya saja lebih terlihat seperti." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Seperti?" Gadis itu melirik kearah Naruto.

"Seperti tempat yang sangat nyaman. Ya, seperti tempat yang sangat nyaman." Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia sangat gugup. Hampir saja ia mengatakan bahwa gua itu seperti sarang monster.

"Berarti kau tidak ada masalah dengan ini kan?" Gadis itu melirik kearah Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Ayo cepat masuk, hari mulai sore." Wajah Naruto terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun, perasaan hatinya saat ini tak terlalu baik.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam gua itu. Ternyata tak seperti bayangan Naruto, gua itu cukup nyaman. Meskipun tak terlalu besar namun di dalamnya cukup bersih dan bisa di katakan layak untuk di huni.

"baik, aku akan mendudukanmu di pojok sini." Gadis itu mendudukan Naruto di sekitar pojokan gua.

"Tolong perlahan, karena ini menyakitkan." Naruto mencoba untuk duduk.

"Apa kau selalu secengeng ini?.' Gadis itu menggoda Naruto sambil mencoba mendudukannya. Ia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Ini benar-benar menyakitkan tahu." Naruto duduk bersender ke dinding gua.

"baik, baik. Aku takkan mengganggumu lagi. Dan juga aku akan pergi keluar sebentar." Gadis itu melangkah menjauhi Naruto dan mendekati pintu gua.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Naruto melihat kearah gadis itu.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mencari tanaman obat." Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan melangkah pergi.

"Berhati-hatilah!." Naruto melihat kearah gadis itu. Ia berharap gadis itu akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Naruto merasa bosan menunggu dan tak melakukan apapun. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak sambil mengistirahatkan badannya. Menit demi menit berlalu, Naruto tidur sangat pulas. Namun, Samar-samar ia merasakan ada sesuatu di kakinya. Ia sejenak berpikir bahwa itu hanya mimpinya, dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Namun setelah beberapa saat, ia masih merasakan sesuatu di kakinya. Ia lalu terbangun dan mendapati bahwa gadis itu sedang mengolesi kakinya dengan sesuatu.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menatap gadis itu. Ia melihat raut kelelahan dalam wajah gadis itu.

"Mengobati kakimu. Ini akan meringankan sedikit sakitnya." Gadis itu menjawab sambil masih mengolesi kaki Naruto. Ia sesekali mengusap keringat di keningnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Terima kasih." Naruto menatap mata gadis itu.

"Untuk?." Ia balik menatap Naruto.

"Karena mau bersusah-payah mengobatiku." Naruto masih menatap gadis itu.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan, itu bukan apa-apa." Gadis itu lalu mengapit kaki Naruto dengan dua batang kayu. "Baik...!, ini sudah selesai." Gadis itu selesai mengobati Naruto. Ia lalu membereskan sisa-sisa obat yang tercecer di lantai gua.

Naruto hanya terdiam memperhatikan gadis itu. Ia memperhatikan rambut indigo gadis itu yang panjang terurai. Kulitnya yang seputih salju. Mata lavendernya yang indah. Perlahan-lahan perasaan aneh menelusup kedalam diri Naruto. Kesela-sela hatinya.

"Naruto." Gadis itu membuyarkan pikiran Naruto.

"Ya? Apa?." Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Ini. Kau pasti lapar kan?." Gadis itu melemparkan apel kearah Naruto. Ia lalu mendekat dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Naruto lalu memakan apel itu.

"Naruto." Gadis itu memanggil.

"Ya. Ada apa?" Naruto masih memakan apelnya.

"Setelah kau makan, tidurlah. Hari sudah malam." Gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku tahu." Naruto sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

Gadis itu melangkah keluar. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar."

Naruto melirik kearah gadis itu. tapi ia tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Gadis itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik kearah Naruto. "Aku takkan lama." Ia lalu tersenyum dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Berhati-hatilah." Naruto menatap gadis itu sampai ia tak terlihat lagi.

Gadis itu tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya tersenyum kearah Naruto sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

Naruto perlahan-lahan terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar keriuhan-keriuhan yang mulai keras rerdengar. Ia mulai menggerakan badannya yang sedikit kaku. Ia melakukan pemanasan-pemanasan ringan meskipun masih dalam posisi bersender. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gua namun, ia tak melihat gadis itu. Entah ia pergi saat pagi-pagi sekali atau ia tak pulang sama sekali.

Menit demi menit berlalu, tak terasa matahari mulai tinggi. Naruto pun masih terjebak di dalam gua itu. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin pergi keluar dan mencari udara segar. Tapi ia tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk membuat kakinya lebih parah.

Disaat Naruto sedang melamun tiba-tiba gadis itu datang dan membawa sekeranjang penuh buah-buahan.

Gadis itu masuk dan menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang melihat kearahnya. "Kau sudah bangun?."

"Ya. Lagipula ini sudah siang" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak bertanya aku dari mana." Gadis itu menatap Naruto.

"Aku tak mempunyai hak untuk bertanya." Naruto memalingkan pandangannya.

"Kau lucu sekali." Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Ia lalu datang mendekati Naruto. "Makanlah. Aku tahu kau lapar." Ia meletakkan keranjang buah yang sedang ia pegang. Ia lalu mengambil tempat di samping Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Naruto mengambil apel yang ada di keranjang itu. "Kau tidak makan?."

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan." Gadis itu menjawab singkat.

"Begitu." Naruto melanjutkan makannya.

Tak lama setelah Naruto selesai makan, ia lalu menceritakan tentang dirinya. Tentang masa-masa sekolahnya. Kejahilan-kejahilannya bersama teman-temannya. Dan juga yang lainnya. Ia pun tak lupa menceritakkan cinta pertamanya yang akhirnya mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.

Hari mulai beranjak malam, namun mereka masih asyik mengobrol di dalam gua. Masih asyik menceritakan kisah-kisah. Masih berpetualang dengan imajinasi.

"Naruto." Kata-kata Hinata menghentikan Naruto yang sedang asyik berbicara.

"Ada apa?." Naruto melirik kearah gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan. Jadi aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi." Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Eh.. Begitu. Baiklah." Naruto sedikit kecewa karena harus mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

Setelah Hinata pergi, Naruto hanya melamun. Ia bingung dengan apa yang akan di lakukannya sekarang. Ia lalu menyenderkan badannya ke dinding dan mulai memainkan kompas yang ada di sakunya. Ia memutarnya, membalikannya, membuka dan menutupnya. Ia lalu menatap kompas itu, menatap jarumnya dan akhirnya matanya tak dapat bekerja sama lagi. Ia pun tertidur.

Dalam tidurnya yang lelap Naruto merasa ia mendengar seseorang dari kejauhan. Ia terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia mencoba mengembalikan kembali kesadarannya. Ia lalu mencoba mendengarkan lagi, namun hanya hening yang tercipta dan suara jangkrik yang bercampur. Ia pun kembali tertidur.

Namun sekali lagi ia seperti mendengar seseorang dari kejauhan. Mendengar sebuah nyanyian. Ia lalu membuka matanya, sejenak ia berpikir. Apakah pendengarannya tidak salah. Namun nyanyian itu masih terdengar dan itu berarti ia tidak salah dengar dan ia sudah sepenuhnya terbangun.

Naruto mendengarkan nyanyian itu dengan seksama. Semakin lama ia mendengar nyanyian itu, semakin besar pula rasa penasarannya. Dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan mencari tahu siapa yang sedang bernyanyi.

Ia tak memperdulikan resiko yang akan terjadi pada kakinya. Ia lalu berdiri dan mencoba melangkah. Ia berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya, sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mengikuti nyanyian yang perlahan-lahan mulai jelas terdengar. Nyanyian itu akhirnya menuntun Naruto ke air terjun yang ia lewati tempo hari bersama Hinata. Dan ia pun terkejut, ternyata yang bernyanyi itu adalah Hinata. Ia lalu diam di balik pepohonan dan mendengarkan lagi nyanyian Hinata.

Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto mendengarkan nyanyian Hinata. Mendengarkan bait demi bait dengan seksama. Mnedengarkan suaranya yang merdu dan menggetarkan. Namun saat sedang asyik mendengarkan tiba-tiba Naruto merasa ada sesuatu di kakinya. Ia lalu melihat kearah kakinya.

"Woooaa...!" Naruto tiba-tiba menjerit dan kemudian terjatuh kearah semak-semak. Ia terkejut melihat tarantula sebesar kepalan tangan di kakinya.

Sontak saja suara gaduh itu mrmbuat Hinata menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia lalu mendekati suara gaduh di semak-semak itu. ia mendekati dengan perlahan.

"Naruto!?. Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Hinata terkejut ternyata yang membuat keributan di semak itu adalah Naruto.

"Eee... hanya mencari angin dan sedikit bermain dengan tarantula." Naruto berbicara dengan posisi masih tersungkur di semak.

"Kau ini lucu sekali. Ayo bangun." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih. Maaf aku mengganggumu." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata.

"Tidak sama sekali, malahan tadi aku akan selesai." Hinata memapah Naruto berjalan kearah air terjun.

"Jadi, ini urusan yang kau katakan?." Naruto duduk diatas sebuah batang pohon.

"Terkadang." Hinata ikut duduk diatas batang pohon disamping Naruto.

"Hinata." Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Ya." Hinata melirik.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu." Naruto menatap gadis itu.

"Tentu saja." Hinata sedikit merapikan rambutnya.

"Hinata. Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?." Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin ia tanyakan pada gadis itu.

"Ha?. Apa yang kau maksud." Hinata tertawa cukup keras.

"Tolong jawab sejujurnya Hinata." Naruto masih menatap gadis itu.

"Aku hanya gadis biasa yang kebetulan tinggal di hutan." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hinata, aku tidak mungkin mempercayai alasan seperti itu. seorang gadis tinggal sendirian di tengah hutan, jangan bercanda." Naruto menundukan wajahnya kearah tanah.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika aku katakan bahwa aku adalah peri dari hutan ini." Hinata tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda, tak ada hal konyol seperti itu." Naruto memalingkan pandangannya. Ia sedikit kesal.

"Bagaimana jika hal konyol itu adalah sebuah kenyataan." Hinata menatap lembut Naruto.

"Apa?. Jangan bercanda!" Naruto tak percaya dengan kata-kata gadis itu.

"Gerakkan kakimu." Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Naruto bingung dengan kata-kata gadis ini. Bagaimana mungkin kaki yang patah bisa di gerakkan. Di sentuh saja sakit, apalagi di gerakakkan.

"Sudah!. Jangan banyak berpikir, gerakkan saja kakimu." Hinata memaksa Naruto.

"Baik. Baik." Naruto lalu mencoba menggerakkan kakinya. Perlahan dan sangat berhati-hati. Dan sungguh ajaib, ia tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Ini seperti ia tak pernah patah tulang.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto keheranan.

"Itu semua karena kekuatanku. sebenarnya aku bisa menyembuhkanmu sejak awal, namun aku tak ingin menakutimu." Hinata tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Naruto. Boleh aku katakaan yang sejujurnya." Hinata menatap wajah Naruto.

"Ya." Naruto menjawab.

"Sebenarnya. Kau sudah mati." Hinata menundukan wajahnya.

"Jadi, aku sudah mati?" Naruto menatap kearah langit.

"Kau tak terkejut?" Hinata heran.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu aku sudah mati." Naruto masih memandangi langit.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" Hinata masih heran.

"Aku mengetahuinya, saat aku memikirkan semuanya dari awal. Dan semua ini menjadi jelas sekarang." Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Berarti kau sudah menerima, bahwa kau sudah mati?" Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Tentu." Naruto menjawab singkat.

"Dan kau pun percaya bahwa aku adalah peri hutan ini." Hinata bertanya.

"Ya, aku percaya. Aku pun disini karena kekuatanmu bukan?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi kau tak perlu takut kesepian. Aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu." Hinata tertawa kearah Naruto.

Naruto tak berkata apapun ia hanya menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat.

"Apa kau mau mendengar nyanyianku lagi?" Hinata menatap Naruto lembut.

"Bernyanyilah." Naruto tersenyum dan membalas tatapan Hinata.

"Dengarkanlah baik-baik." Hinata menghela nafasnya.

Ingatkah kapan terakhir kita bermain

Merangkai puzzle yang di sebut mimpi

Atau mencoba menerbangkan pesawat

Yang kau beri nama harapan

.

.

Hari-hari berawan yang sering kita lihat

Perlahan-lahan menghilang

Luntur bersama warna pelangi

Dan air mata yang mulai sering menetes

.

.

Aku tahu semua takkan selamanya sama

Aku tahu semua takkan selamanya ada

Begitu pun aku, kau dan juga orang-orang lainnya

Kita semua sama

.

.

Dan kini aku menjadi hari berawan yang sering kau lihat

Perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang

Meluntur bersama warna pelangi dan air mata

Menguap dan pergi entah kemana

**END**

* * *

Fuuaaah... beres juga ini fic.

Buat reader2 yang baik hati, minta reviewnya ya. yang review di doain masuk surga deh #Amin

Oia satu lagi, mau promosi sebentar. Kalo yang suka nonton film, coba deh nonton film solanin. soalnya saya baru nonton itu film dan menurut saya filmnya bagus.

Jangan lupa juga dengerin insert songnya yang di nyanyiin Asian Kung-Fu Genertion. Judul lagunya sama kaya judul filmnya #Solanin

coba deh translate liriknya, menurut saya sih bagus.

Mungkin segitu aja kali ya promosinya. Kalo ada saran, kritik ato masukan lainnya saya terima dengan senang hati.

See you next time. :D


End file.
